


Once Upon a Weird Past

by DawesDefender



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawesDefender/pseuds/DawesDefender
Summary: A car trip turns to a disaster when pulled into a strange, but oddly familiar, place.





	Once Upon a Weird Past

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's finally back after 4 years. Kind of forgot about this site, but I'm back! This will be inspired by the Swooning Over Stans dating sim but I'm putting my own little spin on it. I'm mostly testing it out. If you guys like it, I'll probably continue it.  
In the first person

I played a little with the bandage wrapped around my eyes as my car drove down the road. Don't worry: it was self-driving. I've been half-blind for as long as I could remember. That is, I can't see out of my right eye. My left eye is fine. Only... it wasn't a normal color. It was sort of a golden shade. Never knew where it came from. My doctor said it was an extremely rare birth defect. Practically unheard of. My mother said I was a treasure regardless. I figured, either way, it was just better to wear a bandage rather than an eyepatch. Self-conscious, I suppose you can say I am.

I could hear the wind passing by the window at I continued down the way. Funny the things you pick up on when you can no longer see. I have been sitting in this car for what felt like hours. But there was a scheduled break when we got to Portland so I could stock up on snacks and take a bathroom break. Perhaps change my clothes as well. Where was I going? Honestly, I wasn't too sure myself. I've been all over the country trying to find somewhere that feels like home. So far, I've found nothing. But I knew, somewhere out in the great big world, there was somewhere for me.

_SYSTEM ERROR_

The sudden alarm pulled me out of my thoughts, along with the sudden change of speed. System error? What was going on? It didn't have any problems in the other places we've been through.

_DRIVING OFF COURSE. REROUTING._

What?! Why?! I had to pull the bandage off my good eye to finally see we were way off the road. Virtually in the forest. In a state of panic, I tried everything to stop the car. Find the breaks. Verbal commands. EVERYTHING. We eventually stopped.... after we crashed into the side of a building. The whiplash was quite strong, but I managed with only a headache and some scratches. It took some fumbling with the door handle to finally get out, albeit I immediately collapsed onto the ground. Too weak to get up.. not weak enough to go unconscious. It was then I heard footsteps coming from the house.

"Are you alright?"

His voice sounded deep in a soothing way. A little gruff in some places, but not to an annoying level. I felt him examine my body for any severe injuries. Thankfully, I could tell there weren't any.

"You're lucky you managed out of that almost unscathed. That was quite an impact." He continued to speak as he finished his examination. Something felt off about him. Was that.... six fingers I was feeling? That couldn't be it... could it? "You happen to have a name?"

".... Wilhelmina." I spoke up in a semi-weak tone, mostly trying to recover from the whiplash and shock of the crash. "Friends call me Billie for short."

"Alright, Billie." He helped me up from the ground. "I'm Stanford Pines. Ford for short."

Stanford... why did that name ring a bell? Maybe I heard it on the news somewhere?

"Where on Earth were you driving in such a hurry?"

I was going to explain when I heard more voices.

"Poindexter! This better not be another experiment! I had this house rebuilt too many times to..." The voice stopped when I presumed, he saw me and the state I was in. "Sweet Moses, Ford. You really did it this time."

"What? This had nothing to do with me." Ford tried to defend himself. "I was just testing out my magnet gun when... it must have pulled this victim of circumstance into the house! This is entirely my fault. I'm sincerely sorry."

"Hey... it's okay." I assured Ford and genuinely meant it. "No harm done. At least to me." I shrugged. I wasn't sure about the state of my car.

"Huh... doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before." The other man looked at my car.

"It's a self-driving car," I explained. "I'm just hoping the computer is alright."

"Eh. Computers are more of Ford's thing." The man spoke up. 

"I could check it for you." Ford insisted. "Granted Stan will have to push it out of the wall."

"You know how long that could take?" I wanted to know out of curiosity sake.

"Probably a while. Stanley? A moment, please?"

I heard the two men shuffling to the side. Jesus. I peeked a little to see how bad the outside of the car was. There was a dent here and there and my windshield was cracked to hell. Not quite shattered, but still a mess. As long as the computer was okay, the body could be fixed. Right? It was then I heard them come back. I covered up my eye before turning in their direction.

"We thought of a couple of options," Ford spoke up. I could sense some awkwardness in his tone. "Stanley could drive you somewhere out of town for you to stay the night, or... you could stay here and we can help fix your car in the morning. How does that sound?"

I go to answer when I heard another voice.

"Grunkle Stan! Picture this: a whole week of... OH MY GOSH!" More footsteps came out. They sounded lighter than Ford or Stanley's. "Grunkle Ford?"

"Why does everyone always point the finger at me?" He wondered in disbelief. "Well, in this case, it was my fault. But I offered Billie to stay here for the night if she wanted. I'm sure there's a way to fix this. I just have to figure out how."

"I...can look at it too if needed." Stanley offered.

"Thanks, Stanley. I can pull out any of my specialized tools if you need them."

"I'm Mabel, by the way." The 3rd voice spoke up. "I know everything there is about this town and the place, so you can ask me anything."

"Wait a minute..." I finally had the chance to speak up for once during this whole thing. At least I was starting to feel better. "I haven't even given an answer yet. I appreciate the offer of a stay."

"And the car repair," Ford added.

"Trust us. It'll be good as new in our hands." Pride and confidence dripped from Stan's words.

I suppose there wasn't any harm in all of this. In nothing else, I was sure there was a repair shop in this town that could help. I smiled and gave a nod. "Alright."

"My apologies again for all this." Ford repeated that.

"Come on. I'll help you in." Mabel took my hand and escorted me inside the house."


End file.
